Cuando un extraño llama en Forks
by ThisLovelyDawn
Summary: One-Shot. Bella acaba de llegar a Forks. ¿Sus mayores problemas? Las extrañas llamadas telefónicas de un desconocido y el arrogante y perfecto Edward Cullen. “¿Quién de todo ese pueblo podía ser tan morboso? ¡No tenía ningún respeto!"


**Disclaimer:** Ni Twilight ni su maravillosa trama le pertenecen a esta humilde autora de 16 primaveras, obviamente, tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fic y su problemática, bueno, eso si es mi incumbencia.

**Nota:** Si el título les suena familiar, tal vez de alguna película, ¡están en lo cierto! Pero el one-shot no está relacionado con ella. He tomado prestado el nombre de la película agregándole como detalle el "en Forks". Antes de que lean les advierto que no sé de que parte de mi mente ha salido esta idea, es una mezcla extraña de romance, ironía, humor y más romance, con un final de lo más extraño y tierno. _¡Ruego porque les guste! _

**Summary:** Bella acaba de llegar a Forks a vivir con su padre. ¿Sus mayores problemas? Las extrañas llamadas telefónicas de un desconocido y el arrogante y perfecto Edward Cullen. "¿Quién de todo ese pueblo podía ser tan morboso para tener el afán de llamar a una adolescente durante toda una semana sin manifestarse? ¡No tenía ningún respeto!"

* * *

"**Cuando un extraño llama en Forks"**

_You got it, You got it_

_Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, Hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this_

_You're not the one I believe in_

_When God is my witness_

_I Caught Myself__, Paramore_

Un musical y estrepitoso sonido se extendió desde la pequeña y descolorida cocina hacia todo el resto de la casa.

_¡Ay, no!_ – pensó Bella, sobresaltándose.

Sus delgadas y blancas manos comenzaron a sudar mientras su respiración se tornaba irregular.

Mordió su labio inferior de forma instintiva, mientras dejaba que sus pies rozaran la anticuada alfombra de su habitación.

_¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?!_

Y la verdad, su temor no daba para menos, en absoluto.

Sobre todo porque siempre que ocurrían aquellas extrañas llamadas, Bella se encontraba completamente sola.

Siempre era la misma y frustrante historia repetida y molesta. Escuchaba el teléfono sonar, su respiración se detenía, su cuerpo se tensaba y luego comenzaban los mareos y la inestabilidad.

Estaba totalmente segura de que no podía comentárselo a nadie, al menos, no por el momento. Sólo había llegado a Forks hacía unas pocas semanas y no necesitaba otra razón para ser el centro de atención.

Sí, sin duda prefería el acoso gratuito y un par de tragos atemorizantes si aquello evitaba que se diera a conocer más de lo necesario. No había nada malo con el anonimato. Además, ya había debido enfrentarse con un montón de curiosos muchachos de Instituto que la veían como un nuevo y brillante tesoro que conquistar, sin olvidar los detestables cotilleos, miraditas significativas y claro, Edward Cullen.

Inteligente, bellísimo, angelical... y que sin saber como, parecía detestarla.

Por un momento, Bella olvidó por completo el misterioso asunto de las llamadas sin respuesta y se enfurruñó con los brazos cruzados mientras intentaba descubrir porque ese tal Edward la aborrecía tanto. El que pudiera deslumbrarla –sin saber como- con tan sólo la mirada no quería decir que se podía dar el derecho de tratarla como una plasta.

_Vale, tal vez sólo estoy exagerando. Sólo es eso, no hay ninguna razón para que me aborrezca de esa manera._

O tal vez no. Seguramente si la había, ¿realmente tenía algo personal en su contra?, ¿se debía a alguna multa de tránsito de Charlie?, ¿o era algo en contra de su repentina llegada?, ¿le parecía acaso una torpe por excelencia?

_Ugh, rayos, maldición y otros improperios._

El ruidillo agudo del teléfono la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos.

Nuevamente un nudo se trenzó en su estómago, mientras se animaba a caminar hacía las escaleras.

¡Resultaba tan frustrante!

Cada vez que contestaba el teléfono, nadie se dignaba a responderle desde el otro lado de la línea y no podía evitar pensar en las horribles noticias de acosadores o llamadas por secuestros. Hasta podían estar rondando su casa. Esa idea la paralizó por completo.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, como si temiera quebrarse un tobillo o algo por el estilo y bueno, tampoco era que fuese algo imposible, teniendo en cuenta que mantenerse en equilibrio sobre una superficie plana sin tropezarse al menos por una vez le suponía un reto agobiador.

Entrecerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre de todo su cuerpo se le iba hasta el rostro. Estaba enfadada.

_¡Era el colmo!_ ¿Quién de todo ese pueblo podía ser tan morboso para tener el afán de llamar a una adolescente durante toda una semana sin manifestarse? ¡No tenía ningún respeto!

Sin detenerse por un segundo a sentir como temblaban sus manos, se aproximó hasta la cocina y observó fijamente el teléfono que en ese minuto comenzaba a ver como un enemigo. Le fulminó con la mirada.

_Si las miradas matasen._

Sólo tenía que contestar, sólo una vez más y sabrían quien era Isabella Marie Swan.

- Ho... ¿hola? – susurró.

_Buen intento._

Resultó como siempre. Nada. Ni un sonido o palabra. Ni siquiera un suspiro.

¡¿Cómo no entendían que estaba completamente aterrada?!

Le era incluso difícil dormir. Comenzaba a sufrir de insomnio, lo cual era desastroso considerando que en los últimos días había tenido un par de incidentes problemáticos por falta de sueño al estar al volante. Lo que le faltaba para coronar su torpeza. Un accidente en un monovolumen que se sentía cómodo avanzando a los veinte kilómetros por hora. Patético.

_No, _no le daría ese gustazo a Edward Cullen.

_Dios, ¿qué tiene que ver Edward Cullen en todo esto?_

Era una muy buena pregunta. Una pregunta que por el momento no tenía una respuesta ni sabia ni menos coherente.

Colgó el teléfono suavemente y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina de su padre.

Era el momento preciso para tornarse nostálgica. ¡Cómo extrañaba a su mamá! No habría tenido ningún problema al tenerla cerca en una situación así. Aunque probablemente habría alertado a la Policía de Phoenix, contratado un seguro de hogar y contestado el teléfono por ella para decir unas cuantas cosas indebidas a quien fuese el que llamaba. Al menos ya habría sido espantado.

Era su mejor amiga y la necesitaba tanto, sobre todo en ese preciso momento en que estaba sintiendo algo tan extraño, tan profundo y... de cierta forma, o más bien que en un contexto normal, "debería" ser hermoso. Por supuesto, la palabra no se acoplaba muy bien a sus intentos de aplastar con su resistente monovolumen al despampanante Volvo de Edward Cullen.

El asunto era un tanto retorcido, cierto, pero la verdad era que había algo en ese chico de cabellos cobrizos que le producía una irracional fascinación. La forma en que la miraba –dejando de lado la petulancia, claro- rebosaba en intensidad. Había algo en él que traspasaba lo convencional, que detenía el aliento.

Su presencia era tan apabullante, por mucho que intentase no hacerse notar. Irradiaba algo angelical que lo distinguía y lo alejaba a su vez de los demás. Y aquello lo hacía parecer tan inalcanzable, tan lleno de secretos, tan vulnerable a pesar de la evidente superioridad que emitía su belleza, capaz de inhibir a cualquiera.

_Me hace sentir tan nerviosa. No es posible que me deslumbre. ¡Quítatelo de la cabeza!_

_Vale, ¿y cómo?_

Bueno, Charlie no era el más indicado para hablar de... _ese _tipo de dilemas internos.

Le había quedado bastante claro desde que había mencionado que en los tiempos modernos una edad apropiada para contraer matrimonio era a los veintisiete o incluso más cerca de los treinta y bueno, más tarde se podía pensar en bebes: _"¡Para qué apresurarse!, ¿no, Bella?"_

Suspiró. Todo era tan complicado. Estaba echa un lío.

Bebió de a pequeños sorbos un vaso de limonada, como si tomara una decisión tras otra cada vez que acercaba el vaso a sus labios. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que a penas escuchó como el teléfono volvía a sonar.

Saltó sobre su silla dando tumbo, derramando al menos la mitad del sumo de limón sobre sus pantalones de jeans.

Y sucedió algo inesperado. Se le escapó de entre los labios una risita tonta. Sencillamente no era su día, era incluso más desastroso de lo que solían ser, todo por culpa de aquellas inseguridades que no la dejaban pensar con claridad y claro, las horribles y misteriosas llamadas.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir como una especie de adrenalina se arraigaba dentro de su cuerpo, invitándola a avanzar, a no temer.

Se incorporó de un salto y alzó su mano con rapidez para coger el teléfono y sacar la voz, una voz que le escocía en la garganta con ansias de darse a conocer.

- ¿Quién...? – calló de inmediato.

¿Es que acaso habían colgado?

_¡Cobarde! Justo en el momento en que iba a decirle más que un par de cosas._

¿Es que no iba a terminar nunca?

_Horrible Forks, horrible instituto, horrible clima invernal, horrible y lento ordenador, horrible y asfixiante cazadora, horribles líneas telefónicas, horrible... cruel, épico y dolorosamente angelical... Edward Cullen._

Las lágrimas estaban por emerger de sus ojos, y los sollozos se decidían a salir.

Comenzaba a sentirse como en una de esas películas de terror psicológico en las que el asesino en serie telefonea obsesivamente a la pobre y aterrada protagonista adolescente. Luego, _por supuesto, _la muchacha se percata de que su enemigo es la persona menos esperada, alguien de confianza, que para colmo resulta encontrarse dentro de su propia casa, la mayoría de las ocasiones en sitios impredecibles; algunas veces, irónicamente al interior de la bañera.

No pudo evitar bufar al pensar en la última parte del embrollo. ¿A _quién_ se le ocurriría aguardar dentro de la bañera? Al menos podía darse el lujo de dudar de ello. La ventana del cuarto de baño era demasiado pequeña para alguien de un peso normal.

Se permitió, por un minuto, analizar la primera parte de aquella descabellada teoría. Puede que fuese irrealista, pero menos real era el que un ignorante llamara a la casa del Jefe de Policía del pueblo. Era un asunto de criterio. Aunque claro, nada podía ser demasiado extraño tratándose de Forks.

_¡Oh, el pequeño y bello Forks..!. Repleto de arbustos, árboles, musgo y psicópatas por doquier._

Una sonrisita se dibujó en el níveo rostro de Bella. La idea de reunir las palabras Forks y psicópatas atemorizantes en una sola oración le causó algo de gracia. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la loca idea que había maquinado su mente resurgió de entre las sombras.

_¿Y qué pasaría si fuese alguien que conociera, alguien en quien hasta podría llegar a confiar?_

Un frío helado le recorrió la espalda –en parte producto de la ventana ligeramente abierta de la cocina- a la vez que inconcientemente comenzaba a morder su labio inferior a causa del miedo que aquello le provocaba. Aferró sus pálidas manos sobre la mesita, mientras intentaba ralentizar el ritmo agitado de su respiración. No necesitaba comenzar a hiperventilar en ese minuto, ni un posible infarto, claro.

Si consideraba esa parte de la teoría, al menos podía permitirse el excluir a ciertas personas, de eso podía estar segura. _Nunca_ había creído en la típica frase al estilo FBI de: _"Hay que dudar de todos, si es posible, incluso de tu propia sombra"._

Vale, pues bien, ni su sombra ni ella tenían nada que ver en aquel lío. Al menos desde que tenía memoria nunca había sufrido de un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, gracias al cielo. Le bastaba con todos los conflictos existenciales que muchas veces le entorpecían la vida.

Por más que se desganaba los sesos en un intento de pensar en un posible sospechoso, nadie le parecía lo bastante macabro o aburrido como para llegar al punto de asustarla de esa forma, sin ninguna piedad. La mayoría parecían realmente agradables. Bueno, salvo _algunas_ excepciones, o más bien _una_ excepción.

Las opciones que quedaban parecían tan ridículas que ni siquiera se molestó en darles demasiada importancia. Ninguno de sus nuevos amigos parecía encajar en la categoría de maleantes. Había algo en ese instituto que les hacía actuar de forma inusualmente acogedora, o tal vez fuese el hecho de que las estaban esperando. Lo que por cierto, parecía demasiado amigable, la verdad.

"_La hija del Jefe de Policía por fin ha retornado a casa". _Toda una novedad.

Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios entrecerrados. Se reclinó sobre la pared de madera dejándose caer hasta el suelo con las manos entrelazadas en su largo cabello castaño, rogando al cielo por un poco de paz.

Tal vez si el teléfono hubiera vuelto a sonar ni siquiera se habría animado a levantar la cabeza. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y el delgado cuerpo le pareció de pronto mucho más pesado de lo que realmente era. Sin poder evitarlo había ingresado en la fase de: _"No me importa, que el mundo se derrumbe ante mis pies". _Al menos ser una especie de zombi le sonaba mucho más sencillo a dejar entumecerse a causa del miedo. Además, no había nada de malo con los zombis, eran todos tan... muertos; aunque el asunto de la torpeza probablemente no iría bien con el problema de las extremidades frágiles: _"¡Oh, mira, Bella, has olvidado tu pie y tu brazo y tu mano! ¡Espera! ¿Es esa tu pierna?"_

Le parecía gracioso que aún no hubiesen vuelto a llamar. Vaya, el bromista tenía adoloridos los dedos. _Pobre de él._

Podía pensar una y otra vez en el asunto, considerando todos los pequeños detalles, pero nunca, _nunca _lograría llegar a una solución. Por más que le diera vueltas y vueltas a todas las posibles respuestas, todo sería inútil. Necesitaba ayuda y desesperadamente, o nunca la dejarían en paz mientras viviese allí, en casa de su padre.

Tenía que contarle a Charlie, aunque temiese causarle más problemas y preocupaciones. Aunque temiese que tal vez la creyera fantasiosa. Aunque temiese que a causa del enfado le contara a los demás policías del pueblo y estos a sus amigos y estos a sus esposas y estas a sus hijos, que acudían al instituto todos los días... junto a ella.

"_¡La hija del Jefe Swan es acosada! Pobre chica"_

¡Cómo odiaba los cotilleos! Y en un pueblo del tamaño del verde Forks no se podían tener secretos.

_Ningún secreto. Claramente rastrearían el número._

Le volverían loca, más aún de lo ya le habían hecho estar las enigmáticas llamadas, si era posible. ¿Pero qué opción tenía?

Se alzó desde el suelo con la solución del todo tomada. No podía dejar que aquel problema paralizara su vida, porque la tenía. Tenía una vida... bueno, en Forks, pero sí que la había.

El alivio de haber decidido le hacía sentirse más resuelta, superior. Reprimió las ansias de sacarle la lengua al auricular, como una niña de cinco años... hasta que este volvió a sonar. Pero cuando lo hizo ya no era la misma, tenía coraje... y bueno, también estaba de mal humor, lo cual aportaba bastante.

¡_Estoy harta! Quiero saber en este preciso momento tu nombre, ¡ahora! ¡No voy a continuar soportando más ninguna otra llamada de tu parte! Y... ¡cometes un delito! Para tu información, farsante idiota aburrido, vivo con el Jefe de Policía de este horrible pueblo y si, ¡siempre lleva pistola!_

Bueno, al menos eso habría deseado decirle. Pero había que ser realista, quien quiera que fuese siempre cortaba antes de los cinco segundos y dudaba tardarse tan poco en increparle con su pequeño discurso, eso sin contar el balbuceo.

Tenía que aprovechar lo que disponía de tiempo.

-Por favor –musitó – Sólo... detente. Ya tienes lo que querías, ¿de acuerdo? Me has hecho la vida la imposible durante toda una semana y de verdad, _necesito_ un poco de tranquilidad.

_Además no quiero alterar mi salud mental_

Como era de esperar nadie habló, ni balbuceó, tartamudeó ni expresó palabra, pero al menos no había cortado. Estaba allí, escuchando, silencioso.

Tal vez sin poder evitarlo, quién sabe, a quien estaba del otro lado se le escapó un suspiro y una risita leve y ligera. Sonaba estúpido y hasta maniático, pero de alguna forma se arraigó en el pecho de Bella una sensación reconfortante. Había estado tan preocupada antes, que llegados a este punto la falta de palabras no se hacía incómoda ni aterradora, sino más bien espontánea. Como si no se necesitaran hablar, sólo un poco de atención y uno que otro suspiro.

No pudo evitar pensar en las muchas veces que había anhelado ese tipo de silencio tan normal, suave y placentero, aquel que no requería interrupciones ni monosílabos. Sólo aguardar. Ese silencio en el que podía disfrutar la sensación de sentirse escuchada. Era irónico, pero tan cierto como que el cielo es azul.

_Al menos en Phoenix._

No sabía quien estaba en ese momento compartiendo pasivamente en el otro extremo de la línea junto a ella, ignoraba si era quien llamaba en medio de la tarde o si alguna vez le había visto.

Bella no era conciente de nada.

No estaba enterada de que a las afueras de Forks, en la imponente y elegante mansión de los Cullen, Edward jugueteaba con su móvil recostado sobre una de las paredes de su habitación. Acababa de cortar un llamado y ahora una sonrisa torcida se extendía en su cara, mientras sus dedos de deslizaban suavemente por la pequeña pantalla.

"_Bella Swan"_

Su desordenado cabello cobrizo se movía ligeramente a causa de la brisa húmeda que ingresaba por el ventanal abierto, tornando aún más angelical su bello rostro, iluminado por unos ojos de color miel derretidos en la dulzura de sus pensamientos, embelesados y abstraídos. Estaba dominado por una expresión de fascinación y diversión, a la vez.

Bella, ni en sus más extraños y curiosos sueños, hubiese creído en el nombre de a quien correspondían las misteriosas llamadas telefónicas. Por más que lo hubiese pensado una y otra vez, desvelándose en medio de la noche sólo para intentar encontrarle algún sentido, nunca lo hubiese creído posible, porque no lo era... _era imposible. _Era irreal, sin sentido, tal vez demasiado para ser verdad.

Pero realmente lo era. Era cierto.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron al recordar el rostro de quien le había robado el corazón, ese corazón que por casi un siglo no había latido, pero que ahora casi podía sentir debajo de su piel.

Dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran en ella, en su piel blanca como la porcelana, casi como la suya. Parecía tan suave, tan frágil, tan delicada.

Recordó sus bellos ojos almendrados y el efecto que producían en el cada vez que le observaba. Eran demasiado profundos, tal vez demasiado cautivantes y expresivos para su propia seguridad. Pensó luego en sus rosados labios y como había deseado poder rozarlos con los suyos para poder sentir su calidez.

_Nunca_ en toda su eterna existencia había conocido a una criatura tan hermosa, tan pura, tan adorable

Dejó para el final el sonido más bello que jamás había escuchado además de los latidos del corazón de _su ángel_. Su voz. _Suave, apacible, adorable. _Su voz era lo único que necesitaba para sonreír y eso hizo cuando deslizó otra vez sus dedos sobre la pantalla iluminada de su móvil.

"_Bella Swan"_

**Fin**

N/A: ¡Hola! ;D

Repito lo que dije antes: No sé de que lugar de mi mente vino esto.

Ni siquiera he tenido una "inspiración", supongo que ha salido de la nada x).

Probablemente les pareció muy rebuscado y en serio, me tardé en pensar como podía llegar a finalizarlo. En mi borrador incluí a Jessica, Charlie, Billy... puff, de todo lo que se puedan imaginar. Un enredo de lo más extraño x3

Sólo espero que les haya gustado... ¡aunque sea un desastre!

Ayer fue 17 de Diciembre y estuve de cumpleaños... 16 añitos. Sería un regalo perfecto si me dejaran sus reviews (el botoncito verde los hipnotiza x)... ¿ya ven lo lindo que es?) .

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
